1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a light source module.
2. Description of Related Art
Currently, a light source module has only one light emitting surface, and can not illuminate at a range of 360 degrees.
Therefore, it is desirable to provide a light source module that can overcome the above-mentioned limitations.